DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This program is designed to train 6 basic scientists (postdoctoral) for a research career developing and applying imaging techniques to the early detection, diagnosis, localization, sizing, and treating and follow-up of neoplastic disease. A major strength of the program is the opportunity for interaction among clinical and basic scientists from different disciplines. Considerable time is spent one-to-one with mentors, and performance of an independent research project is required of each trainee. The 6 trainees will be accepted into subprograms representing critical areas of radiology in this progressive hospital. A core program in methods is integrated with each of the more specialized subprograms. The ten basic science subprograms are medical informatics at DSG, MRI-guided tissue ablation, nuclear medicine, feature analysis, cellular/molecular biology of imaging agents, surgical planning with 3D image reconstruction, medical management, radiologic physics/psychophysics, MRI physics, and health services research/technical assessment. The main criterion for acceptance is documented high performance in the proposed area of study. These trainees, upon completion of the program, are well qualified to establish independent research programs in physics, nuclear medicine, or diagnostic radiology in an academic setting. Additionally, they are trained and motivated specifically toward research in the imaging of cancer. The training outlined in this proposal takes place primarily in the Brigham and Women's Hospital-Dana-Farber Cancer Institute Department of Radiology and at Harvard Medical School. The clinical and research facilities in these hospital units are available to this program. Some didactic course work is offered at Harvard Medical School, Harvard School of Public Health, and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The patient population includes those treated at Dana-Farber-Partners Cancer Care.